1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to chemical/biological assays, and more particularly to a rapid dissolve media for testing aqueous samples.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Available reagents for testing for the presence of microbial agents are dry powders. These dry powders have certain characteristic dissolving and off-gassing properties.
Some solutions to be tested contain high amounts of dissolved solids such as salts and protein contained in human urine specimens. Another problem is that the solutions to be tested may need to be chilled to preserve microbiologic profile by slowing microbial replication rates. In such cases, the dissolving of a fixed amount of standard media powders such as TSB in a fixed volume of liquid can take longer than the time needed for starting an analysis. Unless dissolved, methods for properly measuring the sample solution may be compromised because the undissolved media acts as a barrier to light transmittance by forming a clump of undissolved media.
Therefore, a need exists for a reagent having improved dissolving and off-gassing characteristics.